Young and Innocent
by Edward's Bliss
Summary: Edward is the hottest guy in Forks High School. Bella is the average girl. What will happen when friends of Edward and Bella force the two of them to talk? A story of romance, friendships, betrayal, happiness, and most of all, high school love. EXB, AXJ, RXE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So I am new to fanfiction so I am giving this a whirl. I understand that since I am new I may not get many hits. I also know I am not going to be the best but thank you guys for reading, it means a lot. I also wanted to let you all know that I am a busy person so it may take some time for me to update. But don't worry, I will do my best!

Also, you will be experiencing many points of view in this story, but I am going to start with Bella's as of now.

Here we go!

Summary: Edward is the hottest guy in Forks High School. Bella is the average girl. What will happen when friends of Edward and Bella force the two of them to talk? A story of romance, friendships, betrayal, happiness, and most of all, high school love.

* * *

Chapter 1:

BPOV:

Every time I had somewhere to go, I went through a giant struggle facing what to wear, and what to do with my hair and makeup. Thank God I had Alice to figure all that out for me. That little pixie was a lifesaver.

"Bella, you are so lucky you have me," Alice read my mind as she went through my closet for the millionth time in her life.

"I know," I rolled my eyes dramatically, watching her go through my clothes at lightning speed. She had such a love for fashion.

When I moved here in my freshman year of high school, I was completely terrified to start a new life in a new school that was so far from my hometown, Phoenix. My parents were divorced when I was seven and I had lived with my Mom in Phoenix. Now that she recently remarried, I decided to give her and Phil the privacy that every newlywed couple deserved and live with my Dad in Forks, Washington.

My parents are complete opposites. Mom is always bursting with excitement; always so energetic.

Dad is always calm and shy.

I took after my Dad for the most part, so I was nervous to start in a new school. Without Alice, I don't know what I would have done. On my first day of class, I was assigned a seat next to Alice in Geometry. The second I sat down, she introduced myself, and then talked my ear off. By the end of class-which was only an hour long- she proclaimed that the two of us would become best friends.

And she was one hundred percent correct.

Now, two years later, she is one of the most important people in my life. I don't know how if I could have gotten to junior year without her.

"What about this?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head to see her holding a cropped tank top with a small gray hoodie and a pair of dark-faded jeans.

"Perfect for a baseball game, right?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded "perfect."

It was a warm Friday in late March and Alice and I were headed off to the school's baseball game to watch her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, play. Watching Jasper is very important to Alice, but she never wants to go to the games alone, so she drags me along. I don't mind going. I inherit my Dad's interest in baseball.

"The game starts in an hour and a half so we still have time. Can I do your hair and makeup?"

"I already have makeup on," I whined.

Alice scoffed. "Putting two swipes of mascara on your eyelashes is not showing the true art of makeup, Bella."

I rolled my eyes teasingly. "Do whatever you want then, control freak."

She replied with a smirk as she plugged my hair straightener into the outlet next to my bed.

"Bells?" I heard my Dad calling from outside the door.

"You can come in."

My Dad opened the door with a warm smile on his face.

"Dad!" Alice chirped excitedly and hugged him. Charlie- I like to call him by his first name when he's not around- smiled widely and hugged her back. Alice had Charlie wrapped around her little finger. Her and I were so close that we call each others parents "Mom and Dad."

"Alice! How are you?"

"I'm good, just making sure Bella looks like the princess that she is," she said sarcastically, causing Charlie to snicker; and causing me to throw a tube of mascara at her.

"Hey!" She whined as she ran to my mirror to make sure her pixie cut was still in tact perfectly. It always was.

"What are you getting Bella all dolled up for?"

"The baseball game," I responded.

Charlie raised his dark eyebrows in question. "You've been going to all the games so far this season, and now you're getting all pretty for them. You got a boyfriend on the team or something?" He was teasing, but I could tell he was still curious.

"Not yet, Dad, but-"

"Okay, Dad, bye!" I interrupted Alice. Dad shook his head and muttered "who knows" under his breath before closing the door and padding down the steps and out the door to his night shift at the station.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you need to stop with this," I scolded her.

Alice and Jasper have been planning to hook me up with the star pitcher on the baseball team, Edward Cullen. Jasper and Edward were best friends, and since Edward has recently became free of the clutches of his now-ex-girlfriend, Lauren Mallory, Alice and Jasper are always egging me on to talk to him. That was the other reason that she drags me to the games.

I hated Alice and Jasper.

But I loved them at the same time. He was such a gentleman; always so sweet and respectful towards Alice. I wouldn't want her with anyone else.

"Isabella Marie Swan, _you_ need to stop with this," she mocked me as she ran the straightener through my dark hair. "Edward is completely gorgeous and we all know you have a crush on him."

"I do not!" I protested, but even I could feel the blush reddening my cheeks. Edward and I had biology together, and we happened to be partners. Other than the occasional conversation at the lab table, we didn't have much history or anything. It wasn't that I had true feelings for Edward, I just thought he was insanely attractive. He was also very nice-from what I had known of him- and was a good person. Outstanding grades, wealthy family, start athlete, and looks that could kill. His bronze, messy hair always looked like he just got done having sex, and his piercing green eyes could cause any girl to faint. And that crooked smile...

"Yes you do!" Alice shook me out of my wild fantasies of licking Edward everywhere.

"Okay, so I find him attractive, but it's not like we're ever going to date."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever you say, but you cannot say those things to Charlie. He is the chief of police and knows how to use a gun and a taser."

Alice just smiled and continued to straighten my hair.

After making sure my hair was pin-straight, and my makeup was done in a light- yet pleasing- manner, Alice and I were off in her yellow Porsche towards the baseball field.

"Who are we playing tonight?"

"Anderson," Alice answered while lowering the slow country tune playing on the radio. "Apparently they're pretty good, so it'll be a good game. Everyone has been guessing that it'll be us and them in the championships."

"Good games scare me," I muttered while looking out the window, watching the trees zip past my view. It was still early Spring, so the trees were not completely green yet. However, they were beautiful. Forks was rainy and cold, but this year it has been relatively warm, which makes the homesickness of sunny and hot Phoenix a little more bearable.

"Why?! Everyone loves a good game!" Alice boomed as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Everyone also gets nervous because of a good game! That feeling when there's a few seconds left and the score is a tie is maddening. My heart always wants to leap out of my chest and run."

"Well, prepare yourself for that experience tonight, Bella."

The game was scheduled for 5:00, but we arrived fifteen minutes early. This gave us a chance to ogle at the hot guys who perfectly fit in the pants every girl loves- baseball pants.

Although this is the fourth game-and I have been to every one- I still could not get over the way Edward looked in a uniform. The pants fit him perfectly, defining his well-toned legs and amazing ass. The jersey was rather tight around his arms, which made watching him pitch _very_ enjoyable.

As Alice and I took our seats in the bleachers, I spotted Edward practicing off to the side with Jasper. Edward was pitching the ball as Jasper was crouched in his catcher's position. Jasper was the best catcher Forks High has seen in a while. He was always able to save the ball from being thrown behind him, and when someone would try to steal a base, Jasper was able to throw to the infield at lightning speed.

Him and Edward were known as the "dynamic duo" around town. With Edward's amazing arm, and Jasper's catching skills, it was hard to get by them.

"Look how adorable Jasper is!" Alice chirped excitedly as she pointed to him. I giggled at her enthusiasm. After being together for nine months, Alice still could not get enough of him. And he couldn't get enough of her. I didn't know if I was happy for her, or envious of their perfect relationship.

I watched with excitement as I watched the team warm up. Within another ten minutes, the umpire's voice boomed "play ball!"

I spent the game on the edge of my seat. Once we took the lead, Anderson caught up. Once Anderson struck someone out from our team, the next batter would smack an amazing hit. The score was so back and forth that my head was starting to spin. The crowd was the loudest I had ever experienced. I wasn't even in the game and I was nervous. I don't know how the players kept their cool, I would have just literally ran home.

But they were all determined, especially Edward. No matter how much smack the other team was calling, or how often Anderson fans were making fun of him, Edward always kept the same motivated look on his face. He was throwing heat tonight, but their batters were amazing.

By the time it was the last inning, and there were 2 outs against us, everyone was on their feet. We watched as Tyler Crowley went up to bat. He was one of the best batters Forks had. Perfect time for him to step up to the plate. With a tie score of 5-5, we really needed a good hit out of him.

First pitch: ball

Second pitch: ball

Third pitch: strike

Fourth pitch: Tyler hit the ball with an amazing amount of force, sending it sailing in between left and center field. The fans screamed with happiness as we yelled at him to keep running. He made it all the way to third base, causing Alice and I to jump up and down in happy circles. One more hit to send Tyler home would end with a win. I had that annoying feeling I was describing in my car. I don't know how I haven't gone into cardiac arrest yet.

I watched with excitement as Edward came up to bat, the number 17 on his back flowing with the wind. It was all up to Edward to either win the game for us, or send it into extra innings. I felt so nervous for him, but I had faith in his skills.

On his way over to the plate, he snuck a brief glance to the bleachers as people shouted reassuring comments such as "you got this Edward!" and "no pressure, Cullen!"

But the brief glance he took was to smile warmly at me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flying freely and the blush rising to my cheeks. The whole outcome of the game was on his shoulders, but he was smiling at me. The thought made my heart even more erratic.

I may end up in the hospital tonight.

Edward took his stance beside the plate, bending his knees slightly and holding the bat behind his head at the perfect angle.

First pitch: strike

The Anderson fans cheered while the Forks fans shouted more reassuring messages to Edward. I clapped my hands for him in anxious anticipation.

Second pitch: ball

Third pitch: ball

Fourth pitch: strike

Fifth pitch: ball

3-2 count. The next pitch determines the game. I almost had to look away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to miss it if we won the game.

Sixth pitch: Edward hits the ball with everything he had, sending a line drive right between first and second base. He made it to second base, sending Tyler home. We won! Forks fans jumped around in the bleachers, clapping and cheering. Alice picked me up and spun me around in her arms, causing me to giggle freely.

"We won!" She exclaimed happily.

"That was crazy!" I yelled, watching as the Anderson fans sulked to their cars.

After the teams shook hands, and the coach talked to the players for a few minutes, they all came out of the dugout. Jasper trotted over to us, a giant smile beaming on his face.

Alice ran over and jumped on him, and he caught her in his arms and spun her around as she lifted her legs while kissing him happily.

"Great couple, aren't they?" The velvety voice said, close to my ear. I jumped in surprise and turned to face him. He made me so nervous in a thrilling kind of way.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Edward teased.

I smiled warmly. That voice was enough to get my thoughts to a naughty basis. But this was not the time and place for that.

"Yeah, they are a great couple." Is that really all I could think of?

"So, who's driving to the diner?" He asked lightly.

I could feel my brow lower in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Edward seemed confused, as well. "Jasper told me that he and Alice are going to the diner and want us to go with them."

I looked over at Alice with anger all over my face, but she just winked at me. How could she set me up on a double date- well who knows if it even is a double date- with Edward without telling me? I needed to prepare for things like this when it came to him. I was so going to kill her.

There's chapter 1! Stay tuned to see how the diner date goes! Thanks so much for reading.

And please review, I would love to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I'm glad last chapter was a success, it's great knowing I got off to a good start! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot.

Let's see how that diner date goes...

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV:

I was hoping that my angry glare towards Alice would burn a hole through her seat and into her head while all four of us rode in Jasper's car to the diner. After Jasper suggested that he drive and Alice and Edward leave our cars in the parking lot of the baseball field, Alice was completely on board; knowing that the plan would mean Edward and I would have to sit in the back seat alone.

I sent her an angry text message as Jasper tore down the back roads of Forks.

_What are you thinking? I have no idea what to say to him._

After reading my text, I heard her chuckle mischievously.

_You'll be fine. Just act like you always do, as if he's not even there. I did this because I love you. You'll thank me later._

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into the deep pocket of my favorite jeans. I was not going to thank her when I ended up accidentally spitting in Edward's food or tripping over him.

"So, Bella, was there any biology homework?" Edward asked casually beside me. I turned my head to look at him and smile politely, but I was awestruck at his beauty.

"Um... I, uh... I think it was the chapter 5 review worksheet." I stuttered. Why couldn't I speak normally? I could feel my heart rate pick up again. I fiddled my thumbs nervously. How could one human out of the 7 billion on Earth have the ability to make me feel this way?

"Oh, I already got that done at the end of class today. It doesn't take long."

"I'll keep that in mind," I answered with a small smile, which he responded with that infamous crooked grin. I wanted to bite the lips that curved that panty-dropping smile. How could someone be so flawless?

We pulled up to the diner around 8:00. After being seated at a comfortable booth-seated next to Edward of course- the four of us had our faces buried into the menu, realizing how hungry we all were.

"What are you going to get?" Alice asked to all of us.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Edward and I both said in unison, causing us to look at each other with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. I could see Alice smiling widely in my peripheral view.

"The chocolate chip pancakes here are my favorite!" Edward boomed excitedly. I nodded at his statement while giggling.

"I know, they're always cooked perfectly. I get them almost all the time."

He chuckled in response and held his hand up for a high-five. When my hand connected with his, I felt a tingle go through my body. I shivered in response.

"Well now I have someone I can always enjoy them with," he replied with that crooked smile. I blushed and looked away, but gave him a smile. He was definitely flirting with me. Edward fucking Cullen- Greek god and professional panty-wetter- is flirting with me. Plain, clumsy, Bella Swan. I fought the urge to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I looked over at Alice, and she was beaming. I wouldn't hear the end of this night from her and Jasper until the day I die. I sighed to myself as I rolled my eyes teasingly at her.

I appreciated her help, and I know I should be grateful that she landed me a night with Edward, but I couldn't help but feeling... helpless. I am 17 years old, and I need help from others just to spend time with a guy I like. Pathetic? Or normal? I didn't know which on was the answer, and I didn't want to know, frankly. All I know is that I am here with Edward, and that's all that really matters.

But what if he doesn't see this as the "double date" that Alice and Jasper saw it as? What if he thought it was just simply hanging out as friends? That most likely was the case at this point, and I shouldn't be surprised for thinking otherwise. I couldn't help the tiny pang in my heart that realized that he probably saw this as a night out with some pals. I barely knew this boy, but he had such a strange impact on my thoughts. And heartbeat. And other body parts...

I shook my head in an attempt to shake away the naughty thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Debra, and I will be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The middle-aged waitress asked kindly.

I ordered chocolate milk, Alice ordered water, Jasper ordered coke, and I was shocked to hear that Edward also ordered chocolate milk.

"Bella, I think we have the same taste buds," he joked and nudged my side playfully with his elbow, causing me to giggle.

"Well you have to get chocolate milk with the chocolate chip pancakes, it's a given."

"Very true," Edward responded and smiled warmly at me.

"You guys really played a great game, I was having a panic attack the entire time," Alice admitted while rubbing Jasper's arm soothingly, due to the fact he was complaining about soreness in the car.

"Yeah, you guys did awesome. I would have fallen to that pressure," I chimed in.

"Well, we know how to handle pressure all thanks to Coach," Edward laughed while Jasper nodded and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously.

"One day in the beginning of the season, Coach spent a whole day of practice to get us used to pressure. He brought about 20 members of his friends and family to the field, and they sat in the bleachers. We scrimmaged each other like normal, and his friends loudly insulted us the entire time. It got us used to what fans for the other teams would actually be like, and he taught us ways to cope with it and ignore it," Jasper answered.

Alice and I giggled. As silly as the method seemed, it definitely had worked, at least tonight. I don't know how I would feel with dozens of parents screaming at me, but the team acted as if the Anderson fans were not even there.

"I actually learned a lot that day," Edward admitted. Jasper nodded in agreement.

The waitress returned with our drinks, setting them gingerly in front of us. She then whipped out her notepad and took our orders.

"Edward, if you choose the brownie ice cream for dessert, I am going to seriously faint," Alice said.

Edward was puzzled as he looked at her. His brow furrowed, and his head cocked to the side a bit. "Why?"

"Because Bella gets that every single time she gets dessert."

Edward looked at me and then burst into laughter, throwing his head back. The sound was music to my ears. I instantly smiled without being able to control it. I never wanted him to stop laughing.

"I get that every single time," He bellowed, still enveloped in a fit of chuckles.

"Edward you are really freaking me out," I teased.

"No, you're freaking _me _out!"

"Well, can you really blame us for liking the brownie ice cream? I mean, it has the perfect amount of brownie bits, and the perfect amount of chocolate syrup. I could live off it," I stated proudly, causing Alice and Jasper to chuckle.

"Alright, Bella. I think once a week, you and I need to come here and order chocolate milk, chocolate chip pancakes, and the brownie ice cream. Deal?" Edward asked lightly, but I could sense nervousness in his smile.

"Deal."

After enjoying our meal, and Edward and I basking in the fact that we had a great amount of chocolate inside us right now, we left the diner and were speeding back to the baseball field to retrieve the cars.

"Alright, Jasper, I have to take Bella home. I'll call you when I get home," Alice said while wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist. He lightly pecked the top of her head with a kiss.

"Okay, babe. I told you about the party tomorrow night, right?"

"No, what party?" Alice answered.

Jasper looked at all of us as he responded "Crowley's parents are out of town, and he's having a party at his house in celebration of the game. It won't be a big party, so no need to worry about the cops coming or anything. He said we could all crash there, though."

"Are you going, Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged. "I feel obligated to since it's a celebration for the team. So, yeah, I'll be there."

"Then so will Bella and I!" She chirped whilst clapping her hands enthusiastically. I could feel my heart race. I actually got through tonight without embarrassing myself around Edward. How much luck could I muster up to not humiliate myself tomorrow night, too?

"Great! I'll drive everyone there. I'll pick everyone up around 6, okay?" Jasper confirmed the plans.

The rest of us nodded. Jasper kissed Alice once more.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Bella," Edward said, somewhat shyly.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"Okay, see ya," he waved and then made his way to his car. I thanked the lights in the field for allowing me to admire his retreating form. Baseball pants looked amazing on him. I bet they would look even better on the floor of my bedroom...

"Bella, you coming?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly and noticed that we were the only ones left. She had smug look on her face, like she knew what I was thinking about.

"Yeah."

Once we were safely buckled up, Alice ripped through town.

"Do you still hate me?" Alice asked whilst smirking my way. I mock-punched her shoulder.

"Yes. But no. You definitely should have told me, but it went well."

"You like him, Bella. Don't act like you don't."

I could feel my cheeks reddening. "It's just a crush, Alice."

I knew she was rolling her eyes, even though I wasn't looking at her. "Whatever it is, you like him. And, tomorrow, you'll be great."

"I hope," my response came out in a tiny whisper.

"I'm sleeping over tonight, so tomorrow I'll get you ready and make you look hot."

"Okay, Al."

We pulled up to my street. After parking, we made our way inside.

After spending the night laying on my bed and talking about anything and everything, Alice and I fell asleep around 2 in the morning; Edward's melodic laugh lulling me to a pleasant night of sleep.

EPOV:

I awoke on Saturday morning feeling refreshed. My mood had greatly improved since the beginning of the week.

I was very thankful that Jasper had invited me to the diner last night. I had a great time, and now, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I had always thought Bella Swan was beautiful. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back perfectly. Her deep, brown eyes looked adorable on her pale face. And that damn blush...

She was so different from the other typical high school girls. She was pure, innocent. Most girls walked around with shorts that didn't even cover what they should be covering, and shirts that purposely exposed their cleavages. Girls walked around shaking their hips flirtatiously and hanging all over every guy.

Bella wasn't like that. She was quiet; she had self-respect. She didn't need to act vulgar to get attention from a guy. Her shy personality and her beautiful physical features were more than enough to please me.

I sighed in contentment. I've had my eye on Bella since I broke up with Lauren a little over a month ago. It was just quite difficult to approach Bella. She was soft-spoken. She was smart. She was perfect.

Lauren was the same way when I had first started dating her. She seemed very innocent and sweet. As the weeks went on, she began to show her true colors. The colors that screamed how much of an obnoxious idiot she truly was.

I knew I wanted something more than friendship with Bella, but I had no idea how to start that process. We weren't particularly close, so I did not want to scare her off. I guess the only option was to keep spending as much time with her as I could, without coming off as creepy.

With the knowledge that I would be seeing Bella tonight floating around in my head, I sped off to my 10 AM practice.

At 5:45, Jasper called me to let me know that he would be pulling into my driveway in a minute or two.

I looked into the mirror one last time, making sure I looked the best I could. I decided on a plain black t-shirt that fit my frame snugly, with dark jeans and white sneakers. I licked my hand and ran it through my hair, attempting to tame the disheveled mess. I sighed in frustration after realizing there was no hope; my hair never stayed in place. I grabbed my phone off my bed and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going, Edward?" My mom asked from the couch, her eyes on some TLC show about home decorating.

"Tyler Crowley's. The whole team is spending the night there. Jasper is picking me up."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then. Have fun, and behave!" I smiled and kissed her goodbye, promising to be good.

"Hey, man," Jasper greeted me as I sat in the passenger seat of his black Mercedes-Benz.

"What's up?"

"You excited for tonight?" Jasper asked whilst winking and smirking in my direction. I knew what his smug attitude was about. He suspected my feelings for Bella, but I have not gotten around to admitting them to him. I was fearful of him telling Alice, who would then tell Bella, who would most likely reject me at this point.

"Stop looking at me like that, dude."

He chuckled. "Whatever, bro. But I'll be looking at you like this all night while I watch you flirt with Bella."

I huffed in annoyance. Jasper was very good at guessing people's emotions, so I always tried my best to hide them from him. It was like he had some kind of weird superpower.

"Let it go, Jasper," I sighed.

"I'm just kidding, Edward. Just have fun tonight, and everything will fall into place."

We talked about our upcoming game on Tuesday for the rest of the ride to Bella's. We are scheduled to play Coopersville, who, allegedly, is not very talented. It felt great to be the best in the league. Working your way up to something has to be one of the most amazing rewards there is. I had spent the past 9 years trying to be the best I could be at baseball, and I am more than happy to say that I am achieving my goals.

We had approached Bella's house. A small, yet comforting, white house set in front of the woods. The only car present was Bella's monster of a truck. I smiled every time I saw that beast. It was just so... unique. It fit her perfectly.

Bella and Alice made their way out of the house and into the car, and I had to stop my jaw from dropping. Bella looked stunning. She wore a midnight-blue top that hugged her curves perfectly, with black leggings and gray sneakers. Her hair was curled into perfect waves that ran down her back, and her makeup was done in a pleasing, yet subtle manner.

I could feel an erection forming as she hopped into the backseat with me, greeting me with a warm "hello."

This was going to be an interesting night.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow. I would love to know what you guys think! Next chapter is the party!


End file.
